


Reinvite

by deathmarkedlove_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathmarkedlove_archivist/pseuds/deathmarkedlove_archivist
Summary: Set after Weight of the World. Buffy reinvites Spike into her home.





	Reinvite

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Hils, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Death-Marked Love](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Death-Marked_Love). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Death-Marked Love collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/deathmarkedlove/profile).

"Giles, Xander, research this. I want to know about this bitch, and how I defeat her. Whatever it takes. Willow, Anya, work on some spells. Spike, come with me. I need weapons, big ones. They are back at my place."

Spike stood up immediately from his seated position, and grabbed his duster. Giles handed Xander a pile of books, and they sat down to read, whilst Willow collected various bottles.

"That's expensive, Willow"

Anya hovered over Willow's shoulder as she picked up vials from the shelves.

"You will pay, won't you?"

The witch spun to face Anya, who backed down slightly

"Shut up, Anya"

The ex demon wrinkled her nose, and scurried to stand behind Xander, who continued reading.

Buffy picked up a large bag, and nodded towards the door.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"She'll be okay, Buffy. No need to worry. You'll save the day, just like you always do."

Buffy walked, fast, towards her house, as Spike quickened his pace to fall into step with the slayer.

She ignored him and blinked a few times.

Spike looked at her as he raced alongside her.

"Buffy, say something."

The Slayer turned her head slightly

"I'm not worried. I'm pissed off."

Spike nodded

"Yeah, well, that's a good way to face the hellbitch. You'll need that."

Spike bit his thumbnail, as they walked along.

Buffy glanced at him as he lit a cigarette. He took one drag on it, before throwing it aside and opening the packet again.

"Spike?"

The vampire threw unlit cigarette away, and put a third in his mouth. He let it hang there, as he turned to face her.

"What?"

Buffy cocked her head, and checked her path.

"You're worried about Dawn."

Spike shook his head

"No, I'm not"

Buffy raised an eyebrow.

"You are. That's your third cigarette in two minutes. You're worried."

Spike lowered his gaze

"Maybe I'm worried."

Buffy frowned

"Why would you care?"

Spike stopped dead in his tracks, and Buffy looked back at him

"What are you doing? We've got to hurry, Spike"

The vampire looked at the floor

"You know why I bloody care, Buffy. It's not just because of how I feel about you though. I care about sweet bit. Don't want to see her in trouble."

Buffy smiled sadly, as Spike started walking again

"Yeah. I know."

They walked in silence for a little while.

As they rounded the corner that led to Revello Drive, Spike spoke again.

"I know you'll beat her. Glory. She wasn't so tough, you know."

Buffy fixed her eyes on her house.

"I don't get that feeling really. I don't think anyone back there believes I can do it"

Spike took her hand.

"Yeah, well, I believe you can, and I've been tortured by the stupid bint. I told her. I said you'd kick her ass. My Slayer will kick her ass"

Buffy looked at her hand, and squeezed his gently.

"Even if I don't win, I'll be happy knowing someone believed in me."

She bounded up her porch steps and Spike followed. He waited patiently as she fumbled with her door keys.

"Stupid keys. Dammit!"

Frustrated, she slamed the door with her fist.

Spike took the keys from her hand, and opened it with a calmness that Buffy envied.

Without a glance back, she stepped over the threshold, and raced up the stairs.

Spike attempted to follow, but an invisible wall prevented his entry into the house.

His heart sunk, as he remembered Buffy slamming the door in his face, telling him he wasn't welcome.

"I want you out of this town. I want you off this planet. You don't ever come near me, my friends and family again. Ever. Understand?"   
He'd raced behind her, and stopped on the porch, as she entered her house.   
"You can't just shut me out"   
She'd stared at him, coldly as he walked into an invisible barrier. His face registered shock, confusion, and finally hurt at the reality. She'd done a deinvite spell. She didn't want him near her.  
Shocked again, he leant against the wooden column outside the door, and closed his eyes tight.   
"Spike! What the hell are you doing? Help me with this stuff"   
Buffy stood in the doorway, glaring at him.   
His hurt, and anger took over and he threw a twig threw the doorway. It landed next to her foot.   
"I can't bloody well get in, can I?"   
Buffy looked at him blankly, not understanding.   
"What- What do you mean?"   
Spike glared back at her, before grabbing a potted plant, and throwing it at her threw the door.  
She ducked and it hit the wall behind her  
Buffy looked at the mess on the floor, then back at Spike  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
Spike laughed bitterly and threw his hands up.  
"A twig can get in your house. A plant pot can get in too. But can Spike? No, he bloody well can't because you" he stabbed his finger at Buffy "shut me out". he jabbed his own chest.  
Buffy's jaw dropped, as she walked towards the door. She stuck her hand through the invisible barrier, and touched his arm.  
"I'm sorry. Come in."  
Spike shook his head  
"No"  
Buffy raised both her eyebrows  
"No?! Just come in!"  
Spike looked at the road, and bit his nails  
"You don't want ME to come in, you just want my help. As per bleedin' usual"  
Buffy rolled her eyes, and glared at him for a second, before he turned back and looked at her. She leaned forward and stared into his eyes, that flashed with not anger, but hurt. She gasped, as she could feel his pain, by looking at him. His eyes glistened with tears threatening to fall, and she cocked her head. Not even Angel had looked so hurt. It fascinated her. She softened her voice.  
"No. I want YOU to come in. When I defeat Glory, because you believed in me, I still want you to come in. I invite you, Spike, back in"  
Sheepishly, he pushed himself up from leaning, and kicked the wood at his feet. Buffy stuck her hand out again, and he took it this time, and allowed her to lead him into the house.  
He looked around and sighed happily.   
When he'd asked for something from her, when he'd told her how he felt, he didn't necessarily expect her to love him immediately.

The thing he'd wanted more than anything else was for her to accept him, and how he felt about her.   
His reinvite into her home was the acceptance he needed...  
The End...


End file.
